Fear of Cancer
Fear of Cancer is a song by Ghost Cassette. It the second track on their EP, Strings, and the first track on their single, Obsolete. The Strings version has a higher tempo, and lacks some instrumental segments compared to the Obsolete version. Strings can be bought from iTunes from the UK store here and the US store here. This can also be found on Spotify under Obsolete. Lyrics (Strings version) Well the skies collapsed as the gas diffused, All the people gasped as the muses choose, Their fates are written, they won't be forgiven. The markets crashed while the buyers died, Through the broken glass glow the city's lights, I'm so far from my home. But everything dies, everything dies alone. I need some security, Your love alone won't give to me, The words I needed, but I can't read it. Our thoughts and minds had intertwined, Why are you scared, what did you find? This pseudolove is okay. Harvest of souls, take myself today. You've been inside for far too long, Come to the surface now you're fully grown. I am the same, I am the same, I am the same, it's you who's changed. I'm tied in my tongue, behind my teeth, I'm hoping for something that's still out of reach. I am the same, I am the same, I am the same and I will remain. Here locked up inside this cell, Iron bars in a doorless hell, I'm free to leave but, need to see what, Ways I hurt myself create, Inside my body construct a fate, Inhuman form revealed. This is my world, I cannot be healed. You've been inside for far too long, Come to the surface now you're fully grown. I am the same, I am the same, I am the same it's you who's changed. I'm tied in my tongue, behind my teeth, I'm hoping for something that's still out of reach, I am the same, I am the same, I am the same and I will remain. This house, your hands, You killed, my plan. This growth, your scent, The way, you went. The coup, d'état, Its gone, so far. Your voice, your face, Now things, I hate! You've been inside for far too long, Come to the surface now you're fully grown. I am the same, I am the same, I am the same it's you who's changed. I'm tied in the tongue, behind my teeth, I'm hoping for something that's still out of reach, I am the same, I am the same, I am the same and I will remain. I'll never change, I'll never change, I'll never change, this will kill me! I'll never change, I'll never change, I'll never change, this will kill me! I'll never change, I'll never change, I'll never change, this will kill me! I'll never change, I'll never change, I'll never change, this will kill me! Trivia *The emboldened line appears to be a form of pun, as it can be interpreted as either 'in human form' or 'inhuman form'. *The official video for Fear of Cancer features footage from the movie Metropolis (1927). *Coup d'état refers to a revolution, or an overthrow of a government. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coup_d'%C3%A9tat Category:Music Category:Ghost Cassette Category:Song Category:Potentially Complete Lyrics Category:Lyrics Category:Obsolete Category:Strings